The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line. Providing on-line educational courses requires various features in order to successfully execute the course. In order for the course to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom courses, users must be provided with various features so that the on-line educational course provides certain benefits over in-classroom teaching.
Accordingly, a need exists for various features for an on-line educational system.